The present invention relates to a map holder (or holder of other information, particularly printed information) that is accessible to the person possessing the map, or a companion, but which can be kept, when not being read for the information thereon, in a protected and non-visible location. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a map holder for a ski area trail map, which is easily accessible to the skier or a companion when needed (for example, while the skier is on a chair lift or stopped on a trail) but which can be stored in a protected and non-visible location while the person is skiing, if desirable or appropriate.
While the present invention will primarily be described in connection with a map holder for holding ski area trail maps, e.g., for downhill skiers, the present invention is not so limited, and has application in other areas where information is necessary at certain times, so that the information must be readily accessible, but where it is desired to protect the information (printed information) and the holder for such printed information; for example, map holders for cross-country skiers, for hikers, for pilots, for tourists, etc.
The use of a paper ski area map by carrying it on the skier's person, such map usually being made available at no cost to the skier by the ski area, has been a conventional practice for some time. Generally, such ski area trail maps are pocket-size fold-ups of larger maps. Skiing apparel is generally amply supplied with zippered or otherwise sealable pockets, and generally the pocket-size fold-up ski area maps have been held in such pockets. However, such maps, stored in such pockets, are awkward to use. Specifically, to use such maps, it is necessary, in most circumstances, to remove gloves and ski poles to access pockets and remove the map therefrom, and unfold the map for use. The activity of removing gloves and possibly ski poles, in handling the map, particularly when such activity takes place on a chair lift, increases the possibility of dropping a glove and/or ski pole and losing such glove or pole, with possible injury to others. Also, such paper maps are easily dropped, adding litter to the ski terrain, which is both unsightly and possibly even dangerous to skiers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 to Connell, et al addresses this problem of inaccessible ski maps. This U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 avoids the problem by providing a ski area map holder designed to be strapped onto a skier's arm or leg. The map holder consists of two elements: a primary element being a planar support element for holding the map, the planar support element being a pliable structure, the planar support element being shaped to provide a rectangular map supporting section at its center and male and female strap sections; and a translucent map enclosing element. The male and female strap sections are sufficiently long such that the planar support element can be positioned on an arm or leg of the skier, where the map is readily available for reference purposes without removal of gloves or mittens or of ski poles. This patent also discloses that an elastic band, rather than strap sections, can be used for maintaining the map holder on the skier's arm; that the map can be printed directly on, or adhesively secured onto, an exposed portion of the support element; and that the map can be permanently incorporated into a plastic lamination. The contents of U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
While this patent addresses the problem of providing an accessible ski map, the device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 has drawbacks and is limited. Thus, the map holder in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 is always exposed to the elements, and the map holder (and map held thereby) can be damaged by the elements during normal activities (for example, if the skier falls during skiing). In addition, the positioning of the map holder of U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 can be changed during, e.g., a fall while skiing, and could actually be lost.
Furthermore, ski outfits are made with specific designs, typically fashion-driven, and a map holder as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106, always externally provided on a skier's arm or leg, can destroy the desired design and overall image of the ski outfit.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106 does not disclose a holder for a map of reduced size, with, for example, magnifying means, or a holder for a map of double-size (e.g., for a map having twice as much map area on one side, or for a map having trails shown on both sides). Moreover, during activities such as, e.g., hiking, positioning of the holder on the arm or leg of the hiker can be uncomfortable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,330 to Chioffe discloses a device worn or carried on a person and having the appearance of a piece of jewelry so as to be attractive, yet being viewable to provide medical information about the person. Specifically, this U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,330 discloses an elongated but small metal capsule, attached to a necklace type of chain so that it may be worn around the neck as a necklace, the capsule having at one end a small amplifying lens and having a film or microfilm containing medical information at the other end. This patent further discloses that in an emergency a doctor or other skilled personnel can quickly obtain background medical history for proper treatment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,566 to Adams, et al discloses apparatus adapted to make a patient's medical record immediately available to an attending physician, the apparatus including, in combination, at least one microfilm chip bearing medical indicia and a receptacle for the chip adapted for attachment to the human body, the receptacle including a base member having a recess therein sized to receive the microfilm chip and a removable cover for sealingly closing the recess to protect the microfilm chip therein. In one embodiment described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,566, the receptacle takes the form of a locket adapted to be suspended on a chain around the wearer's neck and including a base member having a recess therein sized to accommodate a plurality of microfilm chips in back-to-back stacked relation.
Neither of U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,330 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,566 are directed to map holders, e.g., holders for ski area trail maps, to be consulted, e.g., while on a chair lift prior to downhill skiing or while stopped on a slope to refer to directions. More generally, neither of these two U.S. patents are directed to map holders wherein the person wearing the holder reviews the information therein. These two U.S. patents do not add anything to U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,106, in connection with providing holders for ski area trail maps.
Accordingly, the problems still remain of providing a map holder (e.g., a ski area trail map holder) that is readily accessible to the person possessing the map and to a companion, when desired, yet which can be retained in a protected location, out of sight, when not being used.